


Goodnight, chevalier

by SheenaWilde



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, stubborn babies, taking care of each other, this is so silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaWilde/pseuds/SheenaWilde
Summary: Michel is not sleeping. Imshael can't let that go on.





	Goodnight, chevalier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emocsibe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emocsibe/gifts).



The snow was shining with a silver light under the moon in Emprise du Lion. With the descent of darkness, the cold was even worse, chilling any poor soul outside to the bone. Michel too was shivering in his armor as he was doing his regular rounds around Sahrnia, keeping an eye out for any approaching demon or Red Templar. He was tired but pacing kept him warm and awake – if he stopped now, he might fall asleep and that would lead to him freezing to death. No, he didn’t want to risk that, but sleeping in his tent was also no option. He couldn’t leave Sahrnia without protection – the survivors depended on him.

The moon was still high up on the sky when he saw a flash of darkness in the corner of his eyes, then heard the weight of a human walking on the snow. He whipped around, drawing his sword to protect himself if he had to but he had an idea who it was.

“What are you doing here, Imshael?”

“I could ask you the same” the demon asked and narrowed his eyes at Michel, arms crossed in front of his chest. “You’re up all day and night. I’m pretty sure that’s not normal for humans. Why are you doing that?”

“I have to protect the village from the likes of you” Michel grumbled angrily, trying to keep his sword steady in his hands but it felt so much heavier than it was. “What do you want now?”

“When was the last time you slept?” Imshael asked, eyes narrowing as he watched Michel’s determined but visibly unstable stance.

“None of your business, demon!” Michel said as he kept his sword pointed at him, ready to defend himself if needed.

“Oh, come on, put down your sword” Imshael rolled his eyes at that. “If I really went against you with all my powers, you wouldn’t stand a chance right now.”

“You’re wrong. I’m ready to fight you if needed” Michel protested and raised his sword higher, into a more powerful stance. He didn’t have his shield at hand but that didn’t mean he couldn’t defend himself right now as he was.

“If you insist” Imshael sighed in exasperation – the things he endured for this human – and started walking towards Michel, slowly but with a clear intent and waved his left hand towards Michel’s sword. He didn’t even use much energy but the sword was already falling to the ground, ridiculously easily as he had warned Michel. He didn’t give the gaping chevalier any time to realize that Imshael had been right all along but marched to him and grabbed his arm with his right hand. “I told you – you don’t stand a chance against me right now. It took, what, five seconds to disarm you? You have never lost your sword against me before. You need to sleep.”

“No, I don’t! I have a duty to fulfill and-” Michel started to protest but Imshael was having none of it. As Michel raised his arms to push the demon away from himself, Imshael caught his hand in his.

“Please, I’m asking you so nicely. Go to sleep” he leaned to Michel’s neck and whispered against his skin. “Your duty requires you to be awake.”

“But no one protects the village, only me. All the men have been dragged away or killed, there’s no one to help them” Michel said silently, and now up close Imshael could see the dark circles around Michel’s eyes. He also gave up trying to fight Imshael and slumped against him, putting most of his weight on the demon. “The sudden cold, the Red Templars, the demons from the Breach… They suffered so much, they need me…”

“Yes, they do, and you protect them. But there’s no use for you to patrol around here if a sole Templar scout could defeat you” Imshael tried to persuade him and pressed a kiss against Michel’s neck. “Let me put you to bed, my chevalier.”

“That’s a mental image if I ever had one” Michel grinned lazily, tired. “Not that I need to use my imagination much.”

“No naughty business this time” Imshael chuckled, bringing Michel’s hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss into his palm. “But I like your way of thinking.”

Before Michel could respond to that, he found themselves in his tent, with Imshael laying him down on his bedroll. He still hadn’t gotten used to being moved around like this but he was not going to complain right now. Imshael moved to undo his chest plate, put it aside, then pushed gently on Michel to lie down completely, but the chevalier hooked his arms around the demon’s neck, pulling him along.

“Stay with me” he whispered, more of a plea than a question. Imshael never stayed too long, not long enough, anyway.

“Alright” Imshael smiled and laid his head on Michel’s chest, and reached out to pull the heavy blanket over them. He didn’t need Michel to freeze.

The next morning when Michel woke up, he was alone. He felt a wave of disappointment over that but he was not surprised, so he just got up, put on his armor and grabbed his sword that was laid next to him carefully – he smiled at that, because he knew neither of them bothered to pick it up last night.

As Michel stepped out of his tent, it was already broad daylight but there was no sound of distress from the village’s direction, so Michel pushed the guilt into the back of his mind. It was alright, everything was alright and he really, really needed to sleep. He walked back to his usual guarding spot to watch out for any Red Templars that might be coming this way, but on his way there he spotted a few men in light green cloaks talking to some of the villagers. He frowned and changed direction, he had to see who they were. As he approached them and they noticed, one of them turned to him and he saw the flaming eye and sword heraldry – the Inquisition finally got here.

“Ser Michel!” the Inquisition scout that turned around called to him as he started walking towards Michel.

“The Inquisition, if I’m not mistaken?” Michel asked as the scout stopped in front of him, and they saluted each other.

“Yes, that’s right. We are the day patrol, our camp is just up that hill over there” the scout pointed towards the other end of the village. “We arrived at dawn but you have already spoken to the night patrol. We are going to have men guard the town to help you. The villagers told us how you stood watch every night, past the point of exhaustion. That won’t be necessary anymore, our men can take the night watch.”

“That would be great help, thank you. One man is not enough to protect a village” Michel nodded gratefully and mused about the scout’s words – ‘he’ had met the night patrol? He was pretty sure he would remember that. Oh, that stupid demon, must have taken his form and watched the village… Michel held back the fond smile forming on his lips, as it would have been pretty inexplicable.

“We are here to serve the people the best we can, messer” the scout smiled, saluted again, then turned away from Michel and walked back to the rest of his patrol.


End file.
